Smokeout - Part I
ISS Orphic - Hangar Bay Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries The deck of this expansive hangar bay, a chamber of complex gridworks and suspended arcs of thick black cable and rigid gray life support conduits, is emblazoned with the painted image of a scaly serpent twined around and around the oval form of a silver egg. A 30-foot-long eggshell white linen banner is stretched along the bulkhead above the hatch that leads into the next segment of the Orphic. The banner is imprinted with block letters that spell out: Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries. In smaller lettering, beneath the main title, are green block letters that read: Interstellar Oddities and Wide-ranging Amusements to Raise the Spirits and Pique the Curiosity. ---- Penumbra stands near the ramp leading down from the Orphic into the landing cavern of Ungstir. A fairly steady stream of visitors can be seen, coming and going from the vessel. Sage weaves her way through the crowd as she walks into the hanger bay from the interlock. She smiles as she spots the man standing by the ramp and strides over to him. "Hey," she calls out. Ian grins as he turns to see Sage approaching. He holds out his hand and says, "Evening, love. It's no sunny island, but would you care to join me for a walk around Ungstir? No threat of rain, I'm told." Sage shrugs lightly and rubs the back of her neck. "Home sweet home," she murmurs with a quirk of a smile. "Ain't gonna introduce you to my mother though." "No?" Penumbra chuckles. "And why not? Don't think she'd approve?" Sage shakes her head, grins dryly and starts down the ramp, "No comment. Seriously don't go there." Penumbra smirks, but nods. "Fair enough." And down he goes behind her, making his way toward the landing cavern. Ungstir Landing Pad Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. You can hail a Transport Rockhopper from this location. Type +hopper/hail. ---- Penumbra disembarks from the ISS Orphic. Sage has arrived. Sage disembarks from the ISS Orphic. Rillitan looks back to the Centauran as it's name is called across the landing pad. Interest piques and he makes his way over there instead. Freyssinet is rather close to the orphic, but has turned to greet the centauran (scenepose for Sage and Penumbra). The other ones are around. Sage wanders down the ramp from the massive ISS Orphic keeping pace with the line of people doing the same. "Maybe my brother though," she comments over one shoulder to the man walking behind her. Kastaprulyi lingers near Crenshaw at the customs station. "You can call me Kas," the young Centauran answers, its childlike synthesized voice speaking up a bit. "What're you doing?" Kas inquires curiously in a more quiet tone. Lightmane has arrived. Lightmane disembarks from the ISS Chosen Destiny. "Your brother, hmm?" Penumbra inquires with a grin, stepping off the ramp behind Sage. He pauses at the base of the ramp to look around the cavern. "Everyone seems to have gotten over slug flu nicely. Good. We can stop doing charity work for a while, I think." His attention then shifts back to Sage and he takes her hand in his. "I was thinking we might go to Sol System next. My home turf, after all. And if there's a place in this galaxy that can use a little escapism, it'd be --" Ian doesn't get to finish that comment, however. It's interrupted by the crack of a slugthrower rifle firing from a niche in the cavern, above, in front and just to the right of the couple. The bullet hammers into Penumbra's chest, spawning a crimson blossom on the white fabric of his expensive shirt and a startled look on his face as he staggers back, releasing Sage's hand and staring blankly at the injury. Then he collapses on the rock floor, eyes closed. In a flash, the chef has performed a thorough assessment of the situation -- something he manages to do without even looking around. A plan of action formulates in his mind, and it is swiftly and expertly executed. Crenshaw bravely throws himself to the ground in something approaching a fetal position and covers his head with his hands. Lightmane jerks his head towards the sound of a weapon firing, and then to the sight of Penumbra collapsing to the floor. "Altheor's fire!" he says, spinning on a heel quicky. He starts towards the fallen man, patting his jacket as he does where an interior pocket would be found. Freyssinet eeps at the sound, and quicky runs toward the wounded man, "What the..." Rillitan snaps into action the moment he hears the familar crack of a gunshot, his hand falls down to his hip and pulls out the black and silver pulse pistol. "GET INTO THE COMMONS!" he roars back to Kastaprulyi and Freyssinet, perhaps more to the jellyfish, before sprinting out towards Penumbra and Sage. Eyes search upwards as he puts the brakes on, gun aiming around carefully. Sage is grinning at Penumbra when the shot is fired and the man suddenly falls. Her mouth drops open in shock and disbelief. "Ian!" she screams and lunges for him, protectively putting herself between him and the direction the gunfire came from. "Somebody help me," she screams in horror as the blood flows. Kastaprulyi freezes for a few moments where it is, then abruptly accelerates in the opposite direction from Crenshaw's move. It holds itself close to the rock several yards up, where it might be attempting to keep at a shallow angle to the sniper. Rillitan's yell has it abruptly falling towards the exit as it fumbles under its bell for a comm. Lightmane, Freyssinet and Kastaprulyi catch a glimpse of the shooter: It appears to be a dark-skinned Nall in ceramic black armor. The alien drops the weapon on the ledge and then pushes a button on its sleeve. A shimmering field consumes the Nall until it vanishes from view. The ISS Orphic lifts its ramp, firing its retrojets and lifting slowly off the landing pad. The large starship lifts off the pad and angles toward the stars, thrusters igniting. Blood continues to flow from Ian's wound as he lies sprawled on the cavern floor. The shadow of the Orphic passes over him and Sage as it swings around to depart the Ungstir remnant. Lightmane reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pulse pistol, flipping the safety to off as he does. The pistol is kept at the ready, but his current concern is to try and put a barrier between the gunman, and Sage and Penumbra. "For Altheor's sake, SOMEONE GET THE POLICE!" he shouts, gripping the pistol tightly as he skids to a stop, trying to catch his breath. He looks towards a ledge above, and double takes as he sees movement. His eyes widen as he watches as the shooter shimmers out of sight. Crenshaw doesn't move from his spot on the landing pad. Freyssinet kneels by Penumbra and Sage, "Madam, go to the clinic and fetch an emerency vehicle." she says firmly. She takes from her large bag a medkit, and tries her best to assess Penumbra's state and quench the blood flow. "Can you hear me, sir? Can you hear me? Hang on there...." Kastaprulyi bounces slightly a yard above the ground at the Customs door. ~I'm going for safety,~ Kas sends to its crewmate while speaking into the commlink. Kastaprulyi adjusts its commlink. Kastaprulyi speaks into its commlink. ISS Orphic powers up and thrusts upwards, departing into space. "No, no, no," Sage mutters over and over again as she presses her hands to the blood drenched wound, clumsily trying to stauch the flow. She doesn't seem to pay attention to the ship as it leaves. "What?" she murmurs as Freyissinet arrives and stares blankly at her for a moment or so until the instructions sink in through the shock. Suddenly she snaps back to herself, releases her hands as she jumps up and starts running towards customs. Rillitan turns his head back to the large ship, eyebrow raising in confusion. His gaze rolls down to Penumbra and he pulls his teeth together. "Can I lift him? It'd be faster." the Timonae sinks down next to Freyssinet with a blank expression. Lightmane keeps his eyes focused on the ledge, pistol at the ready, watching for any sign that the shooter will re-appear. He looks back momentarily as others begin to attend to Penumbra. "Nalls... " he mutters to himself, as his eyes return to the ledge. "It figures." He keeps himself positioned between the ledge and Penumbra. Marlan enters the docks from the customs station. Marlan has arrived. Crenshaw allows himself a brief glance up from his position on the deck. He keeps his head covered and lifts his head just enough to peer along the landing pad to the downed man. His breathing is rapid and his eyes dart from place to place. Freyssinet shakes her head, "Nope, if ever he has an internal hemmorage on that... But hold on that point, so that I can do a proper scan." she tells Rillitan. Kurtz enters the docks from the customs station. Kurtz has arrived. Medical Kit and energy pistol at her waist Marlan comes running onto the landing pad at full speed, trying to push her way through the crowd of onlookers. Kastaprulyi after seeing Crenshaw rise, the little Centauran accelerates abruptly into the customs station. Thanks to Freyssinet's efforts, Penumbra's condition is stabilized. He's still unconscious, but the bleeding is stopped well enough for a field treatment so that he can be transported to the Resilience health clinic. A crew of Clinic medics move onto the landing pad shortly after Kurtz, they carry a hover strecher with them. Rillitan follows as he is directed, energy weapon slipping back into its holster. He pulls back his upper lip with his teeth before looking back to Marlan. He actually smiles, hidden by his hair. Freyssinet waves to the paramedics with the stretcher, while she continues to try stabilize Penumbra. "Over there! Gunshot, severe bleeding, no internal hemmorage detected yet." As for Marlan... she ignores her, intent on her work. Kurtz chases after Marlan, a pulse pistol in a leather holster at his waist. He puts his hand up to his hat to keep it from flying off due to his speed. Lightmane watches the ledge for a few moments more, then slowly switches the safety on his pistol and returns it to his jacket pocket. He turns around towards Penumbra and those attending him, and steps closer, kneeling down next to them. Kastaprulyi slows for a moment to allow the medics to pass, then speeds off toward the commons. Sage returns from customs and strides across the hanger bay towards the fallen man and the attendants. Her expression is twisted with fear and concern as she attempts to wipe her blood smeared hands on her shirt as she walks. Crenshaw sees Marlan running and feels safe enough to lift up his head more and shout out at her, a bit hysterically, "CAP'N!" Marlan halts, gaze flicking towards Crenshaw as he shouts out. About halfway down the cavern wall from the ledge, some loose stone is dislodged and plummets in skittering pebbles down the wall to bounce briefly on the ground. Marlan turns to Kurtz, gaze loosing its focus for a moment before refocusing. She turns and moves towards Penumbra and Freyssinet, "If you need an assist, i'm here." Marlan says rather professionally as she closes the distance between them, moving to squat down next to Penumbra's body though not touching it. Meanwhile the medics make their way through the crowd, putting the stretcher down onto the ground, "Vitals? Being treated for shock?" "They were shooting!" cries Crenshaw and then, lowering his voice and speaking with the sort of terrified tone you would hear in the trailer for a horror holoflick, "And they're still here." Lightmane hears the clattering of the stone, his ears perking up straight, then laying back as he rises and turns towards the ledge. His eyes narrow slightly. After only a moment's hesitation, he heads over towards the ledge, his paw reaching into his jacket once again. "I hope that's just rock rats..." he mutters. Freyssinet nods shortly to Marlan. "Tension 80-51, pulse 50 ; inconscious. Lost a good deal of blood, but stopped that." she summarises. "Think he's ready to be moved to the clinic." after a pause, "Thanks." It's not just rock rats. Something backs into Lightmane, knocking the Demarian off balance, and then gives a startled hiss. Unseen claws can be heard clicking on the stone floor, running from where Lightmane stands toward the clutch of people gathered around Penumbra's fallen form. Kurtz loses pace somewhat, looking to his left, then to his right, then at Marlan slightly confused. Shrugging, the cowboy increased his pace, overtaking Marlan and coming into Crenshaw's path. "Whoa there cheffy! Hold your horses! Just stop and breath." As the stones dislodge, Kurtz narrows his eyes slighty. Slowly, he moves his hand down to his pulse pistol, thumbs the safety strap out of the way, and then thumnbs the power pistol. As Lightmane is knocked, he whips the weapon out. Lightmane gets his own weapon out and readies it, "By the fire..." His eyes watch carefully, looking for any sign of movement, his finger hesitant on the trigger, his desire to throttle the Nall being kept in check by his stronger desire not to shoot anybody while his target can't be seen. "Not like a Nall to go running from trouble." he says in a loud voice. "Not to mention rather cowardly to strike from a distance, wouldn't you say?" he continues, keeping his ears alert. "Protect Penumbra." Marlan orders, "Its him they sent it to kill." making an attempt at placing herself between Penumbra and the Nall. Her hand moves to the wepaon at her waist but she makes no attempt at drawing it, instead she appears to focus in the direction of the noise, trying to follow it. Crenshaw addresses Kurtz in a helpful whisper. "They sho' 'im... loik ten, fifteen times. I think theah ah maybe a dozen of 'em," he testifies. "Maybe moh." His eyes are still wide and they dart from place to place like those of a frightened animal. Blissfully unaware of the atypical chaos on the landing pads, Snowmist walks into the cavern from customs, still stowing a few items back into their places after the inspection demanded by the officers. The clacking claw sound is suddenly angling away from the crowd around Penumbra and on a direct line toward Snowmist and the customs portal leading into the city proper. Freyssinet pales at the new sounds and Marlan's order. She bends on Penumbra, intent to both continue to keep him stable untill out, and to protect him with her body if needed. Sage stares at the women as they workk on the men, her expression tense and unmoving. She flinches at the sound of the rocks and grows confused at the sound of the claws. "What the?" she murmurs and peers in the direction of the sound. DMS Faux enters from outside. Anastasia has arrived. Anastasia disembarks from the DMS Faux. "Cheffy," says Kurtz, stepping past Crenshaw and scanning the landing bay through narrowed eyes. "If ya wanna live, I'd suggest gettin' yer yellow belly behind some crates and down on the deck." Boomer has arrived. Boomer disembarks from the DMS Faux. Lightmane curses slightly and starts running after the invisible claws towards the customs portal. As he sees Snowmist emerge, he yells in her direction, "Block the portal! Don't let him get through!", forgetting for the moment that he probably sounds like he's lost his marbles. As the cloaked figure changes direction, now heading directly towards Mist, Marlan all but jumps into a standing position, mouth moving even before she's fully standing. "Mist, Watch out!" she screams, anxiety in her voice. Snowmist's ears twitch sharply at the clack of claws on a hard surface, fast approaching...perhaps she has not consciously processed the sound yet, but instinct alone identifies the source, and her entire form tightens as her gaze snaps toward the source...and her eyes widen when there is nothing visible to support what her other senses scream warning of. Her paw is already slipping an energy pistol from its shoulder holster when Marlan's warning rings out, and her lips peel back in a warning snarl as she snaps off a shot toward the sound the Nall makes. Crenshaw obligingly stays down on the deck, putting his head down and covering it. But a moment later he feels compelled to resume his narrative, and he whispers up at Kurtz. "I didn' see 'em bu' theah ah a whole lo' of 'em and they weah shoo'in' a' everybody they could find," he relates confidently. He casts a brief glance at the commotion approaching the customs lobby. "They sho' a' me bu' they missed," he hisses at Kurtz. Boomer steps out of the DMS Faux, rubbing his bald scalp. BANG. His eyes follow the noise to it's origins, muttering. "Well, shit. What's this?" He drops down on the boarding ramp of the Faux, draws a cigarette and lights up. A river of smoke rises up, removing the cigarette with two thick fingers, the other hand drawing his pistol from the waistband of his pants. Yes, he's lazy. The blast from Snowmist's pistol strikes the invisible Nall's snout. Much of the force of the blast is dissipated by the light-twisting energy field that allows the alien to remain cloaked, but such absorption comes at a price: It overloads the function circuits in the cloaksuit and renders the surprised-looking Nall quite visible as it continues to barrel toward the customs portal. Clawed hands lunge toward Snowmist as the alien hisses and leaps. Lightmane watches as Snowmist's shot brings the Nall into view. "There you are..." he says, raising his own pistol and taking aim at the Nall, squeezing off a shot as he tracks the Nall's moves. "You're luggage," hisses Krutz as he too takes aim at the Nall and fires off a blast from his pistol. Freyssinet grumbles under her breath, "And a stretcher to get him to the hospital, for goodness's sake..." She stays at her post, protecting and watching over Penumbra. Ace had stepped out from behind Boomer, dropping into a crouch as the gun goes off. At the sight of the Nall, instinctively her hand goes for her gun, looking to take down the bastard from the back if possible. Snowmist hisses in satisfaction as her opponent is revealed to her, pistol tracking his progress unerringly even as her body twists to bring her other arm up to ward - only to change course mid-movement when the flash of energy weapons discharging nearby catches the edge of her vision. Instinct throws her down, out of the way of possible incoming fire, though her narrowed gaze remains locked on the Nall, never leaving the potential threat while she prepares to take chase immediately afterwards if necessary. The Nall won't need chasing. All the shots fired from behind strike true, penetrating its armor and, in at least one of Anastasia's shots, its skull. The alien goes down in a smoldering, clanking heap halfway through the customs portal. One of the customs workers, who ducked to avoid all the gunplay, peers from over the barricade of the reception counter to stare at the dead Nall and quips, "Nothing to declare, I should think." Freyssinet takes a long breath as the nall gets down, "Wow... Now the firework's ended, I hope." Ace pauses at the top of the ram, nodding to Snowmist, gun still in hand. "Anymore?" she asks, still alert and on edge. Marlan watches the Nall go down and turns, fuming, "We could of had Volari's location!" she yells across the landing bay at Anastasia. "OW! Fucktastic Ace, fire in my ear why dontcha." Boomer growls, rubbing at his injured hearing facilities. "God damn, now I'm gonna hear ringin' for the next fuckin' hour." He ducks out of her firing range, moving decently despite his size, gun held loosely at his side. It would appear he is more interested in his joe then assisting in the cause. "Nice shootin', though." He blinks, taking in a voice, "Aw shit. She would be here." Kurtz lowers his pistol, gazing at the smoking husk of the dead Nall. "Yeah, too bad 'bout that," he mutters coldly to himself. "At leas' a dozen," Crenshaw tells Ace ernestly. His eyes flick from shadow to shadow on the landing pad as though there could be another Nall behind any corner. UKT Wolfsbane enters from outside. "Next time, peel one off of Snowmist's dead body then," Ace shakes her head at Ranix, "And tell your own people to hold their fire. Hoop you." She looks away from Marlan and to Snowmist, "Are you okay?" Lightmane heads towards the Nall's smoking corpse at a bit of a jog, the weapon kept at ready as he approaches customs. "Now that's a waste of good luggage." he mutters. Glacing towards the customs officer, he kneels down next to the Nall's body, a paw reaching out to roll him over. "Well... he won't be shooting anyone else, that's for sure. I wonder who sent him." he says as he begins searching for any possible clues on the body. Penumbra opens his eyes slowly, struggling to focus as he faces the ceiling of the cavern, lying on his back on the ground. "Wha..." is all he manages to mutter. Freyssinet speaks soothingly to Penumbra, "Hang on there, mister. We're transfering you to the hospital. You'll be all right, hang on with me..." Taking in the identities of the shooters at a glance and determining that no more fire would be coming her way, Snowmist pushes herself up and stalks toward the corpse, frowning down at it before Marlan's shout has her looking up sharply. "Volari! Did he send this?" she growls, giving the corpse a sharp kick. There is a brief gleam of teeth before she snaps them closed in disgust. "Fine 'nough...will be better when I find 'im in the same state. Any other signs of his location?" Marlan's fists clench but she remains rooted in place, eyes following Ace. He gaze falters as she comes across Boomer, remaining there for a second before she rips her gaze away and back to Penumbra as he awakens. The medics begin working to load him onto the stretcher. Kurtz holsters his pistol, though keeps it charged just in case. He walks over to stand next to Marlan. "No leads with that one, boss," he says, tossing his head back in the general direction of the dead Nall. "Any thoughts as tah what's we're doin' next?" Lightmane sees little of consequence on the body, frowning slightly. For a few moments he examines the cloaksuit controls, and glances up at Snowmist. "Whoever sent him had credits to burn." he says, rising up from the floor. "This is high-tech... and I bet that rifle of his isn't your average pea shooter. There's nothing else on him... just his armor." Freyssinet help the medics load Penumbra, speaking gently to him, ready to accompagn them to the hospital. The fireworks may not be over just yet. A series of six spider-like spacecraft enter the landing cavern from the stars beyond, rotating slowly before they settle onto the landing cavern floor on sharp and spindly leg struts. Freyssinet grumbles, No, can't get simple.... You, hurry!" she urges the medics, following them closely. Boomer throws his cigarette down, avoiding Marlan's gaze, staying near the boarding ramp of the Faux. "'Aw damn, ain't late enough." He throws his arms out wide in the direction of the spiders. "Come on out, ya scaly pussies. Got enough in my pants for the lot of ya." Lightmane jerks his head towards the arriving spacecraft, then glances towards Snowmist. "What in the name of Altheor are those things!?" he says as he turns to get a better look at them. Marlan looks up at the approaching ship, "Hold you fire." Marlan says to Kurtz and those who may be around her. Her tone is brusque, voice only slightly raised, "Could be the Phyrrian delegation." Crenshaw sees the spiders. He seems about to have another panic attack, though as he hears Marlan's prediction he calms a bit and even sits up on the landing pad. Snowmist does not bother responding to Lightmane, her gaze expectant as she notices the six craft, though her form and expression never loses its tensed, trigger-hair attitude, pistol still held comfortably in one paw. Kurtz looks down at his holstered pulse pistol, and back up at the spider-like ships. "Yeah, cause I can blow those things right out of the sky," he says sarcastically with a mildy worried voice. "Staying or going, Boomer," Ace says as the spiderships arrive. "Do not plan on sticking around myself." The occupants of the newly arrived spacecraft may not have mothers, but they also lack scales. In tandem, six landing ramps descend. In tandem, a total of sixty mechanoid bipeds armed with plasma rifles clunk down the ramps. In tandem, these mechanoid bipeds form six arcs of ten each at the base of each ramp. Then the first of the six landed vessels speaks in a mechanized androgynous voice: "The Phyrrian Decimator Fleet has arrived to assist in the neutralization of the sentient organic known as Volari. Sentient organics of Ungstir will cooperate or experience neutralization." Marlan's brow furrows, "What the hoop." she mutters. Freyssinet raises a brow at the pyrrhians. "Very agreable fellows... But for the moment, VOlari's the ennemy." back to the medics and stretcher, "Hurry, out, out!" Lightmane raises an eye ridge at that announcement. "'Neutralization'? Have they blown their diodes?" "Whaddya think Volari ever did tah them?" Kurtz asks Marlan with a whisper. Boomer glances over at Ace, licks his lips thoughtfully, "You leavin' already, huh? Well.. shit. Where ya headin'?" He gives the robotic fleet an odd look, before refocusing his gaze on the Kapitan. "The hoop out of here," Ace mutters, jumping off the ramp and punching in the code at the refueling console. T he console beeps as it accepts Anastasia's payment and begins refueling DMS Faux. Snowmist chuffs at the intended aid-cum-ultimatum. "Why do they even bother with th'word 'assistance' after that threat?" Despite her low growl, however, she raises her voice to hail the newly arrived - and newly created? - Phyrrian army with an implicit welcome as she demands, "Hey...you lot know where we can dig up that sandrat?" "Uhh... Cap'n?" asks Crenshaw of Marlan, eyeing the Phyrrians warily. "Maybe we should jus' le' 'em do theah wohk, yeh?" "We had expected to find the sentient organic known as Volari on this planetoid," the apparently sentient spidercraft replies to Snowmist. And then the ten Phyrrian warriors assigned to that spidercraft move as one toward the dead Nall on the ground. A red scanner beam emanates from one of the ten Phyrrians, scouring up and down the length of the dead Nall. The Phyrrian warriors turn to silently face the main spidercraft. Moments later, the spidercraft reports: "This sentient organic was in the presence of the one we seek. Fibers on the claws of its feet match those of carpeting installed aboard the Strategic Retreat." Freyssinet comes back from the hospital, having left Penumbra in capable hands and correct state. at Mist's question, she nods and waits for an answer. Boomer chuckles in amusement. "Oh, experience neutrilization, huh?" He turns around, pulls down his pants, and gives the robots the white side of the moon. Of course, he's quick to pull up his pants again, heading for the entrance of the Faux, snickering at his wit. "Plan on helping them, but don't hoopin like threats, da." Marlan replies, gaze on the spiders, "Specially fom a bunch of toasters." "You tell us his coordinates and hw to take his cloak down and we'll do the rest ourselves, da. Its our fight, not yours." Lightmane takes his pistol, flicking the safety on and returning it to the confines of his jacket. As the Phyrrians speak, his eyes widen even more. "How in the world would they know what carpet's on the Retreat when the most anyone's seen of it is when it drops germs on people's heads?" Freyssinet nods, "They tried to frie the Orphic's owner, and the Orphic left suddently. Bet you that Volari also uses the Orphic." she states to the droids. At the sight of Boomer's bare bum, Kurtz makes a face and sticks his tongue out. "Tarnation! That's worse lookin' than a Zangali's face!" "Weapon exposed," announces the second spidercraft in an almost pathologically calm voice. "Neutralize threat." The ten Phyrrians at the base of the second craft, again in tandem, draw and aim their plasma rifles at Boomer. While he's pulling up his pants, they're marching toward the Faux. "Hoop it!" Marlan answers, eyes suddenly becoming wide as she watches the Phyrrians turn towards Boomer. "Yeh, oll roight, fink I lef' somefin' in the oven," murmurs Crenshaw a bit absently. He takes a few steps backwards toward the customs area. "Trus' youah judgmen' an' oll, cap'n, bu'..." "Say you are sorry, Boomer," Ace says as she heads back up the ramp, "Or look for another ride." Lightmane begins to head for his own ship. "Frag it, these guys aren't kidding around. I think Ungstir's tourism is going to take a turn for the worse." he says with a frown, trying to act as un-threatening as possible as he heads for the ramp of the Chosen Destiny. "S'that what happened?" Snowmist grunts at Freyssinet's brief summary, eyes flicking between the corpse and the nearest Phyrrians befor demanding, "Well, s'that mean y'can track these little hair-fibres-whatevers all the way back t'Volari or what? Do y'even know if he's on that ship or the Orphic - " She cuts herself off with a snarl of impatience at the shenanigans involving Boomer. "'Swear I'll shoot the next one t'interrupt, never mind which side they're on...where's Volari?!" Boomer makes a face, "Weapon?" He turns around, eyes narrowing at the approaching Phyrrians. "Aw shit, my mom always told me that would get my ass beat one day..." He offers a grin at the approaching metal taskforce, attempting the whole, repentant-pleasedontkickmyass-thing. Like he's gonna play badass with a bunch of armed robots. Oh, well.. maybe Ace put in a good suggestion, considering "Say, pals, all in good fuckin' fun. It's.. how we say hello, or something. Sorry?" "What are we doin', Cap'n?" Kurtz asks Marlan quietly. "Stayin or goin'? Better choose quick-like." "Crenshaw, hold your position and don't make yourself a threat." Marlan says loudly, trying to ensure Crenshaw hears her. Her gaze never leaves the moving phyrrians. As Kurtz questions her Marlan replies without missing a beat, "We're staying, they're our ticket to Volari." The ten Phyrrians form a circle around Boomer. At once, ten crimson scanner beams sweep up and down Boomer's rotund form. The Phyrrians then turn to face the second spacecraft. After a few moments, the second spidercraft speaks the response to Boomer's apology: "A full cavity search will be required to ensure no threat is posed by the sentient organic. Sentient organic will board vessel and undergo probing." Freyssinet barely restrains a giggle-snort at the pyrrhians's conclusion. Crenshaw's eyes go wide. "Don' make meself a...!" he exclaims. "Wot if we stay heah an' they decide te probe /us/?!" But he obligingly steps back to Marlan's side. "I jus'... ya know, jus'... you prob'ly know wot's best," he finally concludes. Kurtz gazes at Boomer and the robotic storm troops with the most dumbfounded and disgusted expression possible. "Remind me tah never show mah raw side tah one of them metal folks," he whispers to Marlan. "Do you still think ol' Volari is still here?" Marlan mutters to herself, "... have arrived, the Nall... The... should be... threat and... caution... be... around them.... actions... misinterpreted..." "Wait.. wait, wait, wait. What?" Boomer waves his hand in a passive gesture, attempting to appease the robots. "What the fuck? Full cavity search? Jeez, fags, a little eager to the punch aren't ya? Couldn't you just.. like, fuck... I know this one dude in prison that they did that regularly too. He killed himself. Couldn't you just, iono, scan me with one of those fancy weapon thingies? Scan somewhere other then my ass, anyway?" Lightmane watches the Phyrrians surround Boomer, and his hears perk slightly at their pronouncement. "Ouch... that is not going be pleasant. These guys have flipped their logic circuits." he mutter, slowing and turning to watch, his curiousity piqued. "Sentient organic demonstrates reluctance and resistance," the second spidercraft says calmly. "Use of force authorized if sentient organic continues to resist." The ten Phyrrians swivel back around to face Boomer. They simultaneously shift the rifles to slots on their backs. And then their hands convert into cuffing claws as they begin to step in closer to Boomer. Freyssinet winces, "I'd rather be in my own place." she waits for more info on Volari. "Cap'n," says Eckhart, his whisper barely audiable. "Since when did Phyrrians become so pushy?" Boomer scratches his chin, balancing the careful decision. Death or pride, something mentioned often in human history. Of course, this was a unique situation. "Aw fuck, whatever fags. Gonna pay me at least?" He sticks his hands up into the air, suggesting that he's going along with the robots. "Ace, fuckin' grab me a big ass bottle of hard liquor? I think I'm gonna need it." Snowmist's ears flatten, her eyes whipping toward Marlan with a reflexive curl of her lip at the choice of contact method. But far too focused on other matters for the moment, she consents to stalk toward the nearest Phyrrian spidercraft, waving her empty paw in a wide arc over her head. "Hey, you! Aren't you gettin' a little sidetracked here? You gonna use your whole army t'frag one idiot that should've been selected outta his genepool years ago, or you gonna tell us how t'get t'Volari 'fore he uses the next few mins t'make good his escape now that you've declared t'one an' all that he's bein' hunted?" "Could suggest more effective methods of lubrication," Ace comments wryly, "But if that is your preference." The ten Phyrrians lead Boomer aboard the second spidercraft without resorting to the cuff hands or rifles. Slowly, the landing ramp hisses upward and clanks into place, effectively soundproofing the relatively small craft. A few minutes later, the ramp ratchets down again and the Phyrrian warriors march out with Boomer ahead of them - a little worse for wear and upright, although he does walk as if he's been astride a saddle for a few hours. The Phyrrians stop at the base of the ramp and form their arc, allowing him to proceed away from the spidercraft, which announces: "This sentient organic is no threat to the Decimator Fleet. Neutralization not required. Diet will see to that." Freyssinet chuckles to Snowmists's assessment, "Slightly sidetracked, indeed..." she nods. "At least, he's walking." Crenshaw swallows. The last thing he needs are a bunch of robot health nuts looking around. He folds his arms over his chest in a rather unsuccessful attempt to conceal his own girth. Lightmane snorts, and can't help but smirk at this 'revelation.' "Dumb bastard got what was coming to him." he says. "As for Volari.." he says, with a glance over to Snowmist, "that glow worm is probably halfway across the galaxy by now if I had to take a guess. I don't think he'd stick around." The first spidercraft responds to Snowmist: "We would question the sentient organic Nall warrior, but it is apparent that it was neutralized prior to our arrival. If you could suggest methods of withdrawing information from defunct lifeforms, the Decimator Fleet would welcome such knowledge." "Are you ready to go now?" Ace looks to Boomer, eyebrow raised. Freyssinet snorts at the answer, "And they're even becoming cheeky... God help us!" "Did the suitcase get a headshot?" asks Kurtz aloud, glancing over at the still-smoking corpse of the Nall. "Can you fellas' like.... read his dang brain matter or somthin'?" Boomer limps down the boarding ramp, rubbing a certain part of his anatomy. "Actully, that coulda been worse. Like shoving a cold fuckin' icepick in my ass. I mean, not sayin' it's natural or anythin'. I think my asshole is capable of giving birth." He mutters to himself, heading for the Faux with a disgusted shake of his head. "Oh, sure. I got my colon cleaned and you're impatient. Come on, Ace, let's fuckin' go. I'm gonna go get drunk and pretend the Phyrrians were hot nurses now." "Hoopin spray the asteroids with light rays, wait for 'em to start bouncing back." Marlan responds, only now stepping forward to approach the phyrrians, "If you hoopin tracked Volari down to the system, tracking him down at this point should be just one more step, da." "Yeah, I'll bet you would," Snowmist snorts. "How the hells did y'manage t'catch scent that he was here anyway? Y'bothered t'bring all your decimators t'molest one human an' don't even know where the real prey's gotten to?" Anastasia heads up the ramp to the Faux and cycles the airlock, "Will even let you have some of the brandy Jest keeps for special occassions. After all, think you just got engaged, da?" "Fuck you." Boomer retorts, disappearing within the ship. "The Overmind's analysis of all available data indicated Ungstir as a likely location for the sentient organic known as Volari and his contingent of Nall warriors," the first spidercraft says calmly. "That analysis appears to be correct. However, it would seem our timing was unfortunate. It will take some time to conduct further study of additional data to determine likely directions. We will query sentient organics monitoring space traffic in and out of this system." Freyssinet sighs, "Now that is informative. Well..." she waves to Ace, "What's your next move?" "Leaving," Ace calls over to Frey, "No reason for us to stay." Freyssinet nods to Ace, "Understood. Be good!" Lightmane frowns slightly. "I wouldn't want to be working in traffic control right about now." he says as the Phyrrians announce their intent. He resumes his journey to the ramp of his ship, an eye kept on the Phyrrians. "Y'know, cap'n," says Crenshaw, trying to adopt a conversational tone and not being entirely successful. "Those toastahs, as ya call 'em... well, they seem awfully brainy. Maybe we should jus' leave em t'it." He looks toward the Phyrrians. "You blokes 'ave the 'ole thing undah control, yeh? No need fah us to stick around an' ge' in the way?" Snowmist finally holsters her pistol before dragging her paws down her face in pure frustration. "Fine! Analyze this, then - why the hell'd he have the Orphic's owner shot? Where's the Orphic now? Why'd he steal a big freak show?" Freyssinet glances to Snowmist, "Because that's what he uses for refuel, and Penumbra stopped cooperating, or was coming in his way?" she suggests. "All questions worthy of further consideration," the second spidercraft answers Snowmist. And that's it. The sixty Phyrrians move as one up the ramps into the six spidercraft. The ramps begin to slide upward. And then the spidercraft fire retrojets, spinning slowly as they rise above the ground. 4a